The Tissue, Pathology and Bioinformatics Core A of the Moffitt Skin SPORE will be a multifunctional core devoted to the (1) optimal procurement, handling, processing, and pathologic characterization of tissues from patients with melanoma and non-melanoma skin cancer, as well as the (2) accurate compilation, storage, and analysis of clinical, pathologic, and investigational data generated from the Skin SPORE projects. The ultimate goals of Core A are to utilize pathology and informatics expertise and resources to both support the translation of hypotheses generated by the basic science-driven projects into accurate, clinically relevant conclusions that can be generalized to the prevention and/or treatment of melanoma and non-melanoma skin cancer, and to carry out and/or support the translational assays that are included within the trials of this Skin SPORE. Core A will take advantage of and supplement institutional shared resources for tissue and blood procurement, banking, nucleic acid isolation, and histopathology services including immunohistochemstry and tissue microarray production, as well as analytic microscopy facilities for digital imaging and analysis. Pathologic review, grading, and classification of all patient tissue specimens will be conducted by Core A. Institutional information technology resources will provide researchers a centralized location to store data, access analytical tools, in a seamless application environment managed by the Core. These facilities will be leveraged by the co-leaders, who will oversee and manage acquisition, storage, and distribution of all tissues and data derived in the course of the projects.